


星光

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 重度ooc.囚禁梗，虐，虐，虐。你是我在黑暗中的星光。





	星光

竟然突然下起雨了，路上的行人都撑起了伞，一个个在黑暗中行色匆匆的样子，灯光与暗影交替在一起，像幽灵一般让人压抑孤寂。好冷哦，幸亏出门前套了件皮衣，坐在台阶上的湊崎紗夏收紧衣服，很大颗的雨点没有屋檐遮挡直直坠落在她伸出去的红色长筒靴上，她歪了歪脚腕，向后靠到冰冷的金属门框上，盯着远处发呆。  
  
原来兜兜转转了一圈，到头来自己还是一个人。一路上开车狂飙赶过来，却还是没赶上，这家商场已经关门了。  
  
旁边的车灯还亮着，可湊崎已经没有了坐回去的心情。  
  
周子瑜，你还记得这家店吗？  
子瑜，你还记得我这个人吗？  
你之前不是说不会放过我吗？  
我等好久了。  
  
如果人活着可以没有那么多身不由己，是不是就会少很多悲剧式的结局？  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏是被老大从街头捡回来的。从有记忆起，她就是走街串巷在大阪市区里讨生活的小混混，说混混可能是高抬了她，因为小时候的湊崎并没有好身手傍身，所以她只能靠着自己无比灵活的小脑瓜和那张可爱至极的小脸蛋混饭吃。那时候还是混混头子的老大在小紗夏手里栽了跟头，不气反笑，问她愿不愿意以后跟着自己不受饥一顿饱一顿的罪，可能是看对眼了，也可能是湊崎不想再流浪街头了，所以最后她答应了下来。  
  
这一应，改变了湊崎紗夏的一生。  
  
  
  
如今坐在飞机上，湊崎想起了十年前第一次去韩国的场景。年少无知，三五成群，以为会是崭新美好的未来，却没想到只回来了自己一个。那段黑暗阴冷的过去，像是噩梦一样刻在骨血里，因它存在，也因它无望。  
  
  
  
老大让自己去国外绑一个人回来。  
  
叫周子瑜。  
  
生在中国台湾。长在韩国首尔。刚过18岁生日。周氏家族幺女。深居简出很少露面。  
  
湊崎回忆着出发前看过的少量资料，这种大家族的子女身边会有很多明卫暗卫，是很难绑架成功的。幸好是在韩国，所以老大派了自己去，只许成功不许失败。她思考计划着落地后的每一步行动，慢慢进入了状态。  
  
三天后，她在目标卧室见到了倾国倾城的周子瑜。  
  
饶是身经百战的湊崎紗夏，依旧被那人的神颜惊了一秒，随后她想起来了自己的任务，一步冲上前把正站在自己对面被吓到的大小姐打晕了过去。  
  
这人虽然长得高体重却很轻，湊崎背着罩在黑色斗篷里昏迷不醒的周子瑜趁着漆黑的夜色坐上了回日本的渡船。  
  
  
  
「老大，你打算怎么处置周子瑜？」  
「哈哈哈，紗夏想知道吗？」  
「随口一问罢了」  
「走，带你去看」  
  
湊崎紗夏没想到老大会对周子瑜这么上心，她们坐上车开到了离市区很远的深山里。  
  
  
  
从那日把周子瑜交给老大后这是湊崎紗夏第一次再见她。  
  
……这还是那个大小姐吗？  
  
老大这是有什么深仇大恨要发泄……  
  
周子瑜蜷在一起侧身躺在深色地毯上，脖颈处戴着厚实的牛皮项圈，拴在一起的铁链另一端直接连结进旁边墙里，正对她们的背上满是鞭伤留下的结痂，有些伤口还在往外渗血，直直地流成一条条血线浸入地毯里边，看起来狰狞可怖。  
  
那人身上穿着的还是当时那件花色长裙，可惜现在已经肮脏不堪，甚至接近了衣不蔽体。  
  
湊崎感觉自己的心脏骤停了一下。  
  
  
  
她发呆时，老大从旁边地上提起一桶水泼了过去，周子瑜醒了。  
  
她抱膝坐在地上，迷蒙的一双鹿眼在灯光下模糊一片，整个身子湿漉漉的，长卷发垂在身前还在淌水滴，呢喃着湊崎听不懂的话音，大概是她的母语吧。  
  
湊崎看到老大走过去蹲在周子瑜身前，似笑非笑地用相同语言和对方交流起来，很快那人眼睛里涌现出越来越多肉眼可见的恐惧。  
  
最后老大站起了身大笑不止，整张面容都扭曲在一起，她举起右手一巴掌把周子瑜扇倒在了地上，殷红的血迹出现在那人嘴角，左脸上也浮现出清晰可见的手掌印。  
  
看起来惨极了。  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏不知道她们说了些什么，但她看懂了周子瑜眼神里的绝望。  
  
  
  
「老大，你这是？」  
「谢谢你，紗夏。多少年了，总算等到了这一天，我很开心」  
「？不是说绑架她换钱吗？」  
「对，钱也收，但那是最后的事。父债子偿，她什么时候受不住了再说」  
「……她的父亲做了什么对不起你的事让你这么生气……」  
「不可饶恕」  
「她们家族势力很大，时间久了会找来的」  
「这段时间折磨她大半条命已经够了」  
「老大准备亲自动手吗？」  
「不，我天天看着她觉得恶心」  
「那交给我吧」  
「？你想做这事？也行，交给你我放心，别整死。最近组里也没什么大事需要你处理，你就住这儿吧。尽量在这屋别出去，我会通过监控欣赏你的杰作的。有事我提前联系你」  
「好，没问题，老大还有什么要求吗？」  
「让她一直流血一直疼痛」  
「我明白了」  
  
  
  
第二天一早湊崎紗夏就去了那个如监狱般的囚房。  
  
周子瑜坐在墙角里，看着对面的小气窗面无表情，听到有人进来的声音转头扫了眼湊崎，然后说了一句话。  
  
湊崎还是没听懂，想了想用韩语说，你会说韩语吧？你刚才说了什么？  
  
「您是绑我来的人吧，现在又被她派来折磨我吗？」  
「……嗯」  
「您叫什么名字？」  
「湊崎紗夏」  
「辛苦您了」  
「…………周子瑜你还好吗？」  
「我不知道」  
  
  
  
她的眼神又像昨晚一样充满绝望，不对，不是那种绝望，如今是一种黑暗中保留着一丝星光的感觉，反而会让人更加于心不忍。  
  
  
  
湊崎看着周子瑜凌乱的全身，淤青的脖颈，红肿的脸颊，莫名地产生了心疼这种很久未曾出现过的情绪。  
  
它不应该出现在湊崎紗夏这种早已冷血无情的黑帮精英身上。  
  
同样的，那些折磨。  
  
也不应该出现在周子瑜这种明明高不可攀的世家小姐身上。  
  
  
  
我们谁都改变不了既定的现实。  
  
  
  
湊崎亲手把鞭子甩在周子瑜身上的时候，竟有飞溅的血珠溅到自己脸上，还是熟悉的腥臭，像是要与记忆中的黑暗重叠在一起。  
  
老大的要求是一直流血，所以湊崎挑了带金属倒刺的长鞭。  
  
只一鞭下去，皮开肉绽，周子瑜疼到咬破了嘴唇。  
  
第二鞭下去，长裙碎成好几片，周子瑜倒在了地上。  
  
第三鞭下去，周子瑜身上已经满是红色。  
  
她蜷缩成一团拼命地在地毯上滚来滚去想要躲开那些刺骨的痛，却因为脖子上被铁链拴起来的项圈而无济于事。  
  
第四鞭，第五鞭，第六鞭。  
  
湊崎紗夏扔掉鞭子看到眼前血肉模糊的人，逐渐从记忆里走了出来。  
  
一直流血一直疼痛，做到了。  
  
  
  
所以湊崎之后除了带给周子瑜一条毯子蔽体外什么都没给她，等她晚上带着医药箱进去的时候，周子瑜已经昏睡不醒了。  
  
湊崎跪坐在地上简单地给她消毒涂药，在摸到对方瘪起来的肚子后才想起来周子瑜今天还没吃东西，唔，看来不得不叫醒这人了。  
  
料理完伤处湊崎出门直接走进厨房，给周子瑜做了碗骨汤拉面。  
  
端着做好的面又回到房间，湊崎用脚踢了踢还在沉睡的周子瑜。  
  
没醒，又大力地踹了一脚没有伤口的地方，那人才醒过来。  
  
「给你做了饭，快趁热吃吧」  
「啊？哦……谢谢您」  
  
  
  
周子瑜为了不碰到伤口，跪卧在地上接过碗放在身前吃了起来，大概是一天没吃饭饿得很厉害，吸溜吸溜吃面条的声音完全没被控制出现在空气中。  
  
这人怎么会狼狈成这个样子，像……像……湊崎不忍心再看下去，转身走出了房间。  
  
  
  
日子一天天过去，大概一周之后，老大说她要过来。湊崎紗夏听到后有些许心慌，因为她知道自己近来并没有尽全力折磨周子瑜，不知道是不是老大看出了什么。  
  
所幸没有。  
  
可她却亲自动了手。  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏送走老大后急匆匆地进屋只看到了十指手指甲都被拔光还在流血的周子瑜，她的整张脸红肿不堪，嘴里还咬着不知道哪来的布团，赤裸的身上都是已经变成淤青的脚印，倒在地上不知死活。  
  
心脏好像被人狠狠揪了起来，湊崎不是没见过更惨的画面，只是却从来没有这么地感到难受过。  
  
她慢慢走过去探上那人的脖子，幸好，还有呼吸。  
  
「老大，她伤得很重」  
「我知道」  
「可能有生命危险，我得把她转移到别的房间治疗」  
「行，别让她死掉」  
「好的」  
  
湊崎从柜子里拿出钥匙解开了周子瑜脖子上的项圈，伸手小心翼翼地把人抱了起来，最多才十天，这人至少轻了二十斤，现在抱在怀里竟然会被骨头硌得生疼，怎么就会这样……  
  
  
  
把周子瑜放在自己床上，湊崎先去拿医药包回来处理了那十根染红的手指，中途才发现手掌原来先被人大力踩过，差点就骨裂了，湊崎干脆把两只手包扎成了两个白色大包子。随后才去拿了干净的热水毛巾擦洗周子瑜全身，幸好只是脚印淤青，没有造成什么严重的内伤。她终于安下心来，取出冰袋小心翼翼地敷上对方红肿成一整片的脸颊，专心致志开始消肿。  
  
  
  
周子瑜醒过来的时候，以为自己只是做了一场梦。她睁眼扫了一圈发现不是在自己家里的房间，有点失望，在捕捉到旁边坐着的人的时候，才回忆起了一切，好疼，疼死了，痛彻心扉的疼。  
  
那人趴在自己旁边枕着她自己的胳膊大概是睡着了，手里还捧着自己已经包扎成了大粽子的左手，胳膊有些酸麻，周子瑜动了动抽出了手。  
  
却不想碰到了伤口，正疼得呲牙咧嘴，那人醒了。  
  
「子瑜，你醒过来了？怎么了？伤口还很疼吗？」  
  
所以她这是在关心我？在与世隔绝，过着猪狗不如还受尽折磨的生活后，竟然还会有一个人出现在我眼前用充满温度的眼神看着我，说出在乎我死活的话，真感动啊，当初绑架我来的人不也是您吗，呵呵呵，这才是真正的讽刺吧。  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏照顾了周子瑜一天一夜，不知道自己是什么时候累睡着了。明明这种程度根本可以挺得住的，她也不清楚自己怎么会就这么睡了过去。  
  
一醒来眼前就是周子瑜疼到扭曲的脸，还以为出了什么状况，吓得湊崎紗夏瞬间清醒起来，问了一句，对方也没回答。  
  
她检查了一圈，才安心下来，周子瑜没有大碍，恢复不错，等淤青散去手指甲长好就可以痊愈了。  
  
只是，她眼睛里的陌生情绪，却让人心痛起来。  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏怕，周子瑜就这么一蹶不振消沉了下去。  
  
人活着，是不能没有希望的，现在她眼神里的那点星光，好像是看不太清楚了。  
  
  
  
「是不是很饿？我去给你做饭吧，你别动，碰到伤口小心疼」  
  
周子瑜没理她。  
  
湊崎笑着摸了把她的脑袋，跑去了厨房。  
  
等她端着米饭，煎蛋，秋刀鱼，纳豆，味增汤走进自己房间时，却发现周子瑜不见了。  
  
  
  
她在卫生间找到了她。  
  
那人低垂着脑袋瘫坐在冰冷的地板上一动不动。  
  
湊崎拍了下脑门，暗道自己只惦记着吃，竟忘了其他正事儿。  
  
她走上前扶起周子瑜，搀着她走到马桶边上，开始害羞了起来。  
  
「呐，不好意思啊，我有点傻你别怪我。那个，你上吧，我帮你……脱掉裤子好吗？」  
  
还是没有回应。  
  
「子瑜？听得到吗？你是想上卫生间吗？你不说话我就默认了哦？我要脱了？」  
  
「随便吧，我上」  
  
在一瞬间听到对方的话音后，湊崎竟然又开始难受起来，她从没有听过周子瑜发出这么低沉这么无谓的声音。  
  
  
  
她强忍着自己心里复杂的情绪脱下周子瑜的裤子，说，我先出去了，你好了以后叫我就好。随后又想到什么补充了一句，这里只有我们，你的伤口也都是我处理的，把我当医生护士就好，别害羞，你是病人。  
  
  
  
她不知道那句话周子瑜有没有听进心里去。  
  
  
  
洗好手后她扶着周子瑜走回了房间。  
  
「我刚做好的饭，比较日式，不知道你吃不吃得惯，但是营养很不错，子瑜多吃点好吗？」  
  
「好」  
  
于是湊崎举起勺子一勺一勺地亲自将饭菜喂进了周子瑜嘴里。  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏觉得自己很有照顾人的天赋，短短几天，周子瑜已经基本恢复了健康。  
  
为了让她的指甲快点长好，她们甚至一起出了趟门，湊崎本来只想载着周子瑜去趟超市，却拗不过小年下以自己生日为由紗夏欧尼紗夏欧尼的卖萌撒娇，最后答应了她去商场。  
  
经过这段时间的相处，她们变得默契起来，周子瑜从一开始地漠视，到有了回应，渐渐变得配合，湊崎的担心最终没有成真。  
  
  
  
她不知道，温柔随和的她已经成为了周子瑜当下在黑暗中唯一可以看得见的星光。  
  
  
  
她们没有被冲昏头脑，周子瑜又住回了那个一开始的屋子。  
  
湊崎依旧变着法儿地折磨周子瑜，只是会尽量小心不触碰到她的两只手。  
  
血还在流着。  
  
  
  
直至那天老大打来电话说要带几个人过来，湊崎大惊失色，愣怔几秒平复好心情才问道，是要轮奸她吗，老大说是，湊崎思忖再三认真开口，实不相瞒，老大，我以前有经历过那种场面，几个大男人做起来真的有很大可能会搞死现在还这么虚弱的周子瑜的，您要是真的想用这事儿出气交给我行吗？电话那端停顿了好一会儿，就在湊崎焦虑不安急不可耐的时候，才传来回音，好，你今晚就去，我会看监控直播的，要上药，别堵嘴，湊崎终于松下了这口气，说，老大放心。  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏不可能亲眼看着周子瑜去死，既然如此，坏人只能自己来当。她其实有想过用韩语悄悄告诉周子瑜一切，可最后还是放弃了，风险大大，且不说老大身边会不会有会说韩语的人，万一被她看出来了过激反应不同的端倪，周子瑜的下场只会更惨。  
  
就这样吧，她俩本来也不会有什么结局的。  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏推门进入房间，看到的是周子瑜正靠坐在墙边打盹儿。她最后温柔地看了眼那孩子，紧接着换掉了目光中的温情。  
  
她大步走过去，一脚踹翻了周子瑜。  
  
周子瑜突然惊醒，忍着剧痛躺在地上刚想开口询问，湊崎就扑了上来，将大半个右手直接塞进她嘴巴里边。  
  
「狗崽子，给我好好舔，待会儿就用这只手上你」  
  
是韩语没错啊，可这几个读音组在一起却让周子瑜无法理解，舔什么？上什么？这人在说什么啊？？？  
  
湊崎看着周子瑜迷茫起来的眼神狠了狠心，伸出左手大力捏紧她的胸部，右手在嘴巴里搅动起来。  
  
「狗崽子，你不把我舔舒服了待会儿可就要受罪了。你这全身也就下边还没流过血了吧，今晚正好可以让你试试有多疼有多爽」  
  
周子瑜的舌头开始动作，湊崎知道，她是想说话，她已经从周子瑜会说话的眼神里看出来了。  
  
  
  
「紗夏欧尼？你要强暴我？」  
  
  
  
「折磨你嘛，可以流血的都得试试。我还下了药哦，最猛的那种，待会儿你就会求我的」  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏不知道自己是怎么看着周子瑜那双纯洁无暇的眼睛说完这些下流无耻恶劣至极的台词的。  
  
  
  
她睁得浑圆的眼里，现在只剩下两个字，滚开，湊崎看懂了，却没法回应。  
  
她从周子瑜嘴巴里抽出自己的右手向下伸了进去，然后捏住她下巴，吻上了那两片还沾有透明口水的唇瓣。这其实也是湊崎紗夏人生中的第一次性交，却注定了是悲剧。  
  
  
  
周子瑜刚才只说了一句话。  
  
「湊崎紗夏，我不会放过你的。」  
  
  
  
湊崎知道自己的舌头被咬破了，她在短暂失神后一巴掌扇上了周子瑜的右脸，然后大着舌头继续放出那些伤人伤己的利箭。  
  
  
  
周子瑜还是哭了，湊崎看着她眼眶里逐渐盛满湿润的水雾，下一秒透明的泪珠便从那人好看的眼角滑落至太阳穴最后渗进她的发根里。  
  
被折磨了这么久，湊崎紗夏还是第一次见到周子瑜的眼泪。  
  
  
  
很快性药起了效果，周子瑜的眼神里终于失去了理智，她开始呻吟出声，开始在湊崎故意的引导下用母语说出那些不堪入耳的渴求，开始沉沦在最原始的欲望之中。  
  
  
  
湊崎机械地抽出自己的手，没有一丝快感。周子瑜刚才就晕过去了，两只眼睛哭肿成了一对大核桃，下身早已一片狼藉。湊崎看见自己右手手指沾满了周子瑜身上最私有的血，哦，一切都结束了，老大应该不在了吧。  
  
她想轻吻一下周子瑜的额头，最后还是放弃了。随手捡起地上的毯子披在周子瑜身上，湊崎站起身走了出去。  
  
  
  
走出房门她就走不动了，所有的感官都像瞬间消失一样，幼年好友被侵犯至死的画面和刚才身下周子瑜的一举一动交替在脑海里放映，湊崎紗夏倒在了门外的走廊。  
  
  
  
第二天中午她才醒过来。  
  
一转头，周子瑜果然还在昏睡。  
  
  
  
湊崎撑在洗脸台上看到了镜子里面自己满眼的红血丝，她笑着感叹道，真是好日子过多了，多大点事还能把自己折腾成这样，人果然不能一直顺着啊。  
  
她拾掇好自己后拿着湿毛巾和药膏去了周子瑜那屋。  
  
  
  
刚把那人蜷起来的长腿打开，她就醒了，一个劲儿不管不顾地躲进墙角里，像筛子一样抖个不停，连看都不敢看湊崎紗夏。  
  
湊崎慢慢靠过去，说，子瑜，你需要上药。  
  
那人却更加害怕了。湊崎紗夏亲眼看着周子瑜跌跌撞撞地跪倒在自己身前拼命地磕头求饶，嘴里全部都是听不懂的汉语，完了，她最担心的事还是发生了。  
  
  
  
这样放弃自尊的周子瑜根本没有了希望，她的鹿眸里哪还有什么星光，只剩了一片死寂，这是生命力枯萎的象征。  
  
  
  
湊崎沉思片刻还是走了上前，伸手一把抓起周子瑜脖子上的项圈把她从地上狠心拖拽了起来，然后用另一只手抡上她完好的左半边脸，恶毒地凑到她耳边说。  
  
「这是干什么？周子瑜，你之前不是还说不会放过我的吗？大小姐，您现在跪倒在我身前不知廉耻没有骨气的像条狗一样求我离开只会让我更想一次又一次地上了你！」  
  
湊崎感觉到那人慢慢停下了颤抖，随后猛然间抓起自己刚刚抡了耳光还在发麻的右手死命咬了下去。  
  
真疼，湊崎紗夏抬脚踢上周子瑜纤瘦的小腿那人还是毫不松口，她只好松开还抓着项圈的左手朝她肚上揍了一拳，才得以抽出自己的手向后躲开。  
  
  
  
周子瑜瘫倒在了墙角，头发乱七八糟的，整张脸煞白，满嘴都是血，她瞳孔里刻满漆黑的仇恨，死死盯着湊崎，像只刚从地狱里爬出来的厉鬼一样可怖。  
  
  
  
湊崎没办法再对峙下去，一伸手砍上她的后颈把她打晕了过去，才得以安下心。  
  
她迅速给自己右手缠上两圈绷带，然后跪坐在周子瑜身前开始给她处理伤处。  
  
  
  
晚上湊崎紗夏做好饭菜端了过去周子瑜果然一口都没吃。她也不恼，睡前躺在自己床上想着既然老大这么急着对周子瑜下手就说明已经时日无多了，对方必然已经隔山越海寻了过来。  
  
  
  
果然，第二天一大早老大就派人来接走了她们。  
  
  
  
「听说周氏家族已经动了雷霆之怒，发动所有能动用的力量要剿灭整个帮会，最近组长大人一直忙着反击逃生，组里伤亡惨重」  
「那现在老大还是不肯交出去这人？」  
「这就不知道了，组长大人只是让属下带湊崎大人和这女人去见她，其他的什么都没说」  
  
  
  
老大，你到底是怎么想的呢？  
  
  
  
汽车刚开进市区，湊崎就接到了老大的电话，她挂断手机对那两个人说，老大有危险我现在过去，你们把她安全送到府里，任何人不准碰她。  
  
周子瑜被蒙着眼坐在后座，听到湊崎说话的动静却听不懂日语，直到感觉她下车离去，她突然就没来由地害怕起来，陌生的处境让她开始提心吊胆。  
  
  
  
那两人架着自己胳膊往前走的时候，周子瑜听到了他俩的对话，只是那些内容已经让她自动忽略掉去思考为什么两个日本人对话要用汉语。  
  
  
  
他们说。  
  
真是的，组长大人明明派我们去轮奸她，这么极品的女人，太可惜了。  
都怪湊崎大人，听说是她拦住的，一个连阴茎都没有的女人还去干别的女人，真是可笑。  
混蛋！谁让你说湊崎大人的，你找死吗？！  
她又不在，别那么大惊小怪的…  
你想死别拉上我，湊崎大人可是最神出鬼没的一位……  
  
  
  
………………  
这算什么？  
呸，真狗血。  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏和老大汇合后经历了一场高强度的枪战才逃脱了出来。  
  
老大开着车，瞥一眼正给自己左肩上药的湊崎说，你这是怎么回事，一个特等精英才一天没见最重要的右手就受伤了，还是被热水烫的，紗夏，你是在搞笑吗？湊崎无奈地撇撇嘴，上人上久了有点抽筋没拿稳杯子，老大这也能怪我吗？老大瞪她一眼，训斥她，明知道自己是干嘛的，受伤了连枪都打不好，活该肩膀被人打伤，湊崎哼了一声，回她，那我也把您救出来了。  
  
  
  
紗夏，今晚你去把周子瑜杀了。  
啊？不是说最后要换钱吗？？  
我改主意了，今天带你们回来是绝密的，晚上我约了那老东西在之前关她女儿的地方做交换。你把她杀了，我也把她父亲弄死，终于就可以结束了。  
老大，真的要这样吗？  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，我等的就是这一天！紗夏，只有把她交给你我才放心啊……  
好。  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏载着周子瑜上了高速公路。  
她怎么可能舍得杀死她。  
她把她放在了大阪机场。  
  
  
  
湊崎回去府里的时候，整个本部已经乱成一锅粥了。  
  
她随手抓来个人询问了一番，才知道。  
  
  
  
老大死了。  
在那栋小房子里放了那么多的烈性炸药。  
同归于尽，尸骨无存。  
  
  
  
……老大，这就是你说的结束吗……  
……原来你一直等的就是这么一天……  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏又过回了像幼时般一个人的混混生活，只是终归不同了。偶然间她在得知有好几个昔日同僚被接连暗杀后开始抱有期待，他们，都是当时见过周子瑜的人，既然如此，该来的报应，总会来的吧。她打消了想要离开大阪的念头，又在这个最熟悉的城市街头浪荡起来。  
  
可惜日复一日，月复一月，毫无动静。  
  
  
  
春去秋来，湊崎晚饭过后看到有些熟悉的日期晃了晃神，哦对，都这么久了，距离那个周子瑜唯一一次对自己撒过娇的日子，已经整整一年了。  
  
去看看吧。  
  
那是整个记忆里唯一装满两个人美好回忆的地方。  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏看着人群知道自己的一头粉毛肯定非常扎眼，正好，周子瑜要是来了，就可以一眼看到自己的。  
  
她没有等很久，视线所及有个高大的身影逐渐从黑暗中清晰了起来。  
  
  
  
周子瑜穿着黑色抹胸长裙，裸露在外的肌肤白皙光滑，她身上再没有珠光宝气的装饰，却仅凭如此就可以高贵得让整个世界都臣服在她的黑白之下。  
  
她手里拿着一把没有打开的伞，于是被雨水落满了全身。  
  
  
  
周子瑜一步一步，走过来来往往撑伞的人群，站定在了湊崎紗夏身前。  
  
  
  
湊崎脸上开始浮现出无法遮掩的笑意，她抬起头，对上了周子瑜深邃的目光。  
  
「哈，子瑜，生日快乐」  
「我的生日不是今天」  
「我知道，六月十四日」  
「紗夏欧尼，我说过，我不会放过你的」  
  
  
  
湊崎紗夏站起身，脱掉了自己身上的皮衣，她慢慢走上前将衣服披到周子瑜背上，然后退回来单膝跪在她身前，牵起她空着的那只手轻吻了上去。  
  
  
  
「我的女王，荣幸之至」  



End file.
